King George and Queen Ringo War
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: Continuation of King George and Queen Ringo: 6 Years Later. War is not what they wanted but Rory tried to kill Ringo and George wants Rory to pay. But their people think otherwise. The war is stupid and Rory needs to give up but Rory won't!


King George and Queen Ringo: War

Summary: Continuation of King George and Queen Ringo: 6 Years Later. War is not what they wanted but Rory tried to kill Ringo and George wants Rory to pay. But their people think otherwise. The war is stupid and Rory needs to give up but Rory won't!

Parings: George/Ringo and some John/Paul

Rating: K+

Warnings: Cuteness, slash, implied mpreg and language.

Story© me and the Beatles © themselves

"King George! Stop the war!" A crowd of people where outside "Me people! This war shall and will be over quickly!" Ringo's voice bellowed "Think of yer 'eirs! Prince Dhani and Princess Alexandra! I 'ate the war as much as yeh all do! I was almost killed last night, in front of the 'eirs! God save yeh all!" George walked outside as well and Dhani was standing by Ringo. "Georgie, this is no good! They don't want the war! I don't either!" "War...is not what I intended." George said and Ringo nodded. "We shall not lose!" George yelled and Alexandra held onto her father's hand tight. Dhani held onto his mother by the waist and Ringo sighed. "Mam?" "Yes?" "Is Rory gonna give up?" "I 'ope so Alexandra, I 'ope so." Ringo and George brought Dhani and Alexandra back inside and they went down to their room...deciding to think about the war.

Later:

Ringo walked into the conference room, he sighed Paul looked at him. "Rings?" "They still out there?" "Yeah, I fear a revolution." "I do too, but we'll try our best to reason with Rory." "I 'ope that works." Ringo nodded and he walked back out "Please! Yeh all should be with yer families!" Ringo yelled "Queen Ringo! Tell yer 'usband to end the war!" One yelled "Do yeh want a revolution?! Yer asking for it!" "No! no! I will tell 'im! We're going to talk to Rory!" Ringo cried and Rory appeared "S-so! Y-yeh w-want t-to t-t-talk!" "Yes!" Rory ran through the crowd and Ringo quickly closed the balcony doors as he went back inside. He was scared, Rory could hurt him. Paul looked at the paper he was holding, Ringo gulped "Rory's coming to talk." "Rings, be careful." "I will." Paul walked over to the closet and he hid in there. Rory walked in "R-Ritchie, y-yer s-still b-beautiful." He whispered and Ringo gulped. "Alan, the war is stupid, let's end it 'ere now before anyone gets 'urt." Rory smiled and he said "W-why? R-Richard, y-ye s-should g-give u-up then." "No, ye give up." Rory growled and he slapped Ringo. He cried out in pain and his crown hit the ground.

"Bastard." Ringo spat and Rory laughed "G-George w-won't k-know w-what 'i-it 'im." Ringo's eyes widened as Rory brought out his sword. "G-goodbye R-Richard." "No!" Paul yelled and he knocked the sword out of Rory's hands. "P-Paul, I-I should 'a-ave k-known!" Ringo was shaking and Paul growled. "Give the war up!" "N-no!" "Why?! It's fucking stupid! I demand a peace treaty!" Paul demanded and Rory growled. "Leave if yeh know what's good for yeh!" Rory left

The Next Day:

"Your majesty, Prince Dhani is sick." Doctor Robert said and Ringo nodded. "I'll look after him. Yer dismissed." He nodded and he left. George frowned "Rory said that a peace treaty would only 'appen if ye give 'is kingdom more money." "Then that's what we shall do then." "Ritchie!" "Geo! Dhani is sick! We can't do this damn war unless yeh want a fucking revolution!" "I know, I know." Ringo walked off to see Dhani. Ringo sighed when he saw his sleeping children, Dhani was pale and he reminded Ringo of when he was young, when he got sick a lot. He kissed him on the cheek and he walked out to get more blankets so Dhani could hopefully sweat off the fever. Dhani's eyes opened "Mam?" "Yes?" "Water!" Ringo nodded and he ran out to find a maid to get water. He came back with a glass of water and he gave it to Dhani, and the poor boy gulped the water down. John came in "Telegram from Rory, 'e's gave up, we told 'im that ye were in danger of dying and he said 'cause of that the war isn't going to happen." "Good!" Dhani smiled and Ringo kissed him on his forehead. Paul came in "Auntie Paul 'as a gift for Dhani!" Dhani smiled and Paul held out some toy soldiers and Dhani smiled "Ta Auntie Paul!" Ringo smiled and George came in also, Alexandra had a new doll from Paul too. They all were okay and they didn't have to worry about war anymore or at least not Rory anymore! They'd all have each other and Dhani got better a few days later...Ringo knew he was finally safe.

-Fin-

A/N: Kind of short! But I started losing interest in this story! But I hope you liked it!


End file.
